Generally described, there are a number of portable computing devices, such as digital still cameras, digital video cameras, media players, mobile phones, mobile computing devices, personal digital assistants, and the like that maintain data on a storage media, such as a portable storage media. The continued development of more complex portable computing devices and larger storage capacity portable storage media places a greater demand for flexibility on the file system format used on the storage media. Current file system format approaches can become deficient in that they may provide inadequate flexibility for increasing storage size capacities and/or storage media applications.